


Zuko Getting Married

by snowandfire



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Mai (Avatar), Engagement, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mai (Avatar)-Centric, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandfire/pseuds/snowandfire
Summary: Short drabbles centered around the Gaang coming together to celebrate Zuko and Mai's upcoming wedding
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 223





	1. Azula

"What are you doing here, Mai?" Azula hisses. She's behind bars. Completely restrained. Ty Lee is waiting in the corridor in case a chi-block becomes necessary. But even so Mai takes an involuntary step back. Not because she's afraid. But because she's repulsed by what her former friend has become. Or what she was all along, behind the slick veneer of arrogance and perfection. 

"I wanted you to hear it from me. Zuko and I are getting married." Mai says drily. 

Azula considers how this could possibly work to her advantage, "Really? In that case you  _ must  _ let me make an appearance. To be a part of the wedding party. I practically got the two of you together. It's the least you could do."

"You've lost your touch. If you actually thought that would work. I'm leaving."

"Wait!" Azula smiles, "You don't actually want to go through with this do you? Is this really what you want? Walking one step behind someone else your entire life. Locked in a palace and presented to the public like some painted doll? It's terribly dull. Won't you be  _ bored _ ?"

Mai considers, then replies, "Life with Zuko could never be boring."

"Oh would you get off my brother's dick for a second and listen? My mother, the last fire lady was so bored and unwanted she turned tail and fled only a few years in. That could be you. If I were you I'd use this as my chance to seize power. Pop out a kid as quickly as you can. Get rid of Zuzu and rule as regent."

Mai only rolls her eyes and sighs, "You're hopeless. I don't know why I bother."

***

"Did you tell her?!" Zuko asks when she's back in their (or his--for now) quarters. 

"No. I went all the way down there to see her. And I didn't tell her." 

Zuko huffs impatiently and waves her sarcasm aside, "What did she say?"

She leans in to caress his cheek, "Does it matter what she says?"

"Yes. I mean. No. It doesn't. But. It kinda does. She just always finds a way to weasel her way into things and ruin them! How do we know she's not up to something?" 

"Weren't you just considering letting her come? Make up your mind."

"I won't have any other family there. Besides Uncle. You don't get it. You have your mother. Your aunt. And your brother. Even your owl-cat is coming." 

"You can have Akiko if it means that much to you."

Zuko grimaces, "I don't want the owl-cat. I want a family."

"Yeah, that's why it's a  _ marriage _ . We're making a new one."

"Oh." Zuko smiles softly. 

Mai grasps his hand, "Besides. Aang will be there. Isn't he your great grandfather or something?"


	2. Sokka & Katara

“Soooo...tell us how it happened. How did you propose? Wait. I know. You told her she meant more to you than your honor. Or you gave her a bouquet made of fire. Or a ring made of fire. Or a necklace...made of fire?” Sokka muses. 

“Sokka!” Katara chides, “Just because they’re fire nation doesn’t mean they need to incorporate fire into every little thing they do.” 

Sokka looks around the reception room, one of many in the palace that are painted red. At the fire emblems scattered around on every wall. And the carving of a flame on the ceiling. The sconces along the edges of the room are lit with shapely little flames--even though it’s daytime and there’s plenty of light already. 

He looks pointedly at his sister, “Riiiiight.”

Katara touches her mother’s necklace, “The fire nation must have some engagement traditions too.”

“We do.” Zuko explains, “There’s a ceremony where the two families exchange a bunch of symbolic presents.”

Aang nods, “Yeah. I remember that. There’s some seaweed. And white hemp. And a folding fan.”

“A fan?” Sokka perks up, thinking of Suki, “What’s that represent? And why do you need seaweed and hemp?”

“The fan means future growth. The seaweed symbolizes a childbearing woman. And the white hemp represents wanting the couple to grow old together.” Zuko sighs, “I should probably ask Mai if she wants to do it.”

“Ask me if I want to do what?” Mai asks, walking in. 

“The ceremonial engagement.” Zuko explains, “It’s okay if you don’t want to!” 

“I want to.” Mai says. 

“...you do?” Sokka asks, “In all the time that I’ve known you. You’ve seemed to really hate anything even vaguely ceremonial.”

“I do.” Mai confirms, saying nothing more. 

“...then why?” Sokka trails off again. 

Mai smirks at Zuko knowingly. 

“Me.” Zuko says resignedly, “She doesn’t hate me.” 

“Well, that’s good right?” Aang chuckles nervously. 

Sokka raises a glass, “To Zuko and Mai, not-hate everlasting!” 

The glasses clink together. Zuko looks over at Mai. She’s almost smiling. 


	3. Iroh

Mai is sitting at the tea-shop. An offshoot off the Jasmine Dragon located in Caldera. She’d snuck off there late in the evening, after Zuko had fallen asleep.

“It has been a while.” Iroh smiles at her, “It is good to see you.”

“Sorry.” Mai says simply, she knows she comes here most when Zuko’s torturing himself, and she needs to talk to one of the only other people who knows and cares about him as much as she does. 

Thankfully, that isn’t so often anymore. 

“I knew them.” Mai starts, “The fire lord and lady Ursa. But I don’t know how to convince Zuko that we won’t make their mistakes. He thinks he’ll become his father. Hurt me.” 

“It will be a long journey for my nephew. Before he knows he is truly unlike Ozai. But you will never be as helpless as Lady Ursa was. Ozai was not the only one she feared in the palace. She never truly felt like she belonged in our family. Though no fault of her own.” 

“I know that. We don’t have to be them.” Mai sighs, “I want him to be happy. Has he ever really seen it? Two people who were just...happy?” 

“If he has not. Perhaps it’s time he can see them in the mirror.” 


	4. Aang

“As the Avatar. It is my great honor to officiate this ceremony. Uniting this hotman and this hotwoman. In marriage.” Aang stands at the altar, between Mai and Zuko. 

“Katara…” Sokka whispers in her ear, “He’s going off script!” 

Katara shushes him. 

Aang, Sokka, Katara and Toph all stand on the ‘Zuko’s family’ side of the hall. Along with Uncle Iroh. While Mai’s family stand at the other. In the center. The ceremonial altar has a lit flame. With Zuko and Mai standing on either side of it. 

Mai’s bangs are pinned up for the occasion. Her ceremonial hairstyle made so that afterward, the crown of the Fire Lady may be placed upon it. She looks radiant, in robes of red and gold. Zuko’s barely focusing on what Aang’s saying. So taken with her. The slight smile on her face is worth more than any other person’s beaming grin.

“Zuko, you may now stick your hand in the fire, and let Agni bless the union.”

Zuko does. He can see Mai visibly tense. 

“Mai. Now you can stick your hand in the fire, and let Agni bless the union.” Aang lowers his voice to a whisper and then leans over to her, “Don’t worry. It’s totally safe. I had Sokka and Suki try it earlier.” 

Zuko can tell that she still looks worried though. After all. It is...fire. 

So he looks at her, speaking in the soft voice that’s only, only for her, “It’s safe, I promise.” 

She seems re-assured by this, and sticks her hand in the fire. Grasping his. The fire turns, blue, and then red, then bright gold. 

“I now declare you Fire Lord and Fire Lady!” Aang jumps up jubilantly. 

“Married, huh?” He says to her, right before they turn to face the crowd, “How does it feel?”

“I don’t hate it.”


	5. Toph

“So...enjoying being fire lady?” Toph pokes Mai in the ribs. They’re all seated at a table together. Zuko, Mai, and their family. It’s a sort of ‘reception’ dinner. 

“It’s been three and a half hours. My head feels heavy.” Mai replies. 

“Can I try it on sometime?” Toph wonders, referring to the royal headpiece. 

Before Zuko can open his mouth Mai’s already said, “Sure. I don’t see why not.” 

“What are you most looking forward to. Are you going on a honeymoon?” Katara asks. 

“Probably the wedding night.” Mai answers, in her typical deadpan voice. 

Zuko nearly chokes on his drink. Sokka tries to hold himself off from laughing. 

“Oh. Um.” Katara struggles for words, “That’s...nice.” 

“Hey.” Toph points out, “We gotta get some fire princes and princesses from somewhere.”


	6. Mai

“This crown.” Mai looks at herself in the mirror, “Do I have to wear it all the time?”

“I think so.” Zuko replies, “It’s a tradition.”

She looks at him fiercely, “I won’t do it.” 

“What?”

“I know what you’re afraid of.” She admits, “Becoming like them. He wanted power. She was forced into fear and submission by old traditions. I won’t be. I won’t let you be.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“I’m going to be fire lady on my own terms. We’re going to be equals. You and me. You’re going to tell me everything people tell you. If anyone wants to manipulate you, they’ll have to go through me.” She pokes him on the shoulder, “Understand?” 

She can see him breathe a sigh of relief. See in his eyes how much he needs her to do this. Share the load. 

“Yeah. I think I do.” 


	7. Zuko

“I didn’t think we’d get here.” Zuko says to her when they’re alone in his bedroom, “You and me. I’m so lucky to have you. I don’t think I tell you that enough. I wonder how this is going to change us. What’s going to happen. When I left the fire nation, before. I thought I was going to lose you forever.”

“I just wanted to marry you.” Mai leans up to kiss him sweetly, “Not hear your whole life story.”

He picks her up in his arms and carries her to bed, “You are my life story. Wait, that doesn’t make sense. You’re my life, now. Yeah.” 

“That’s disgusting.” Mai laughs, “Say it again.” 

“You’re my life, Mai.” Zuko repeats, laying her down on the bed and climbing on top of her, “My fire lady.” 

“Do you remember the first time?” Mai caresses his face, “When we were sixteen?” 

Zuko blushes, “How could I forget...I didn’t know where to put it.” 

“You got the hang of it.” She smiles, and kisses him again. 

He kisses at her collarbone next. Then her neck. She puts her arms around him. Usually, she likes it rough, but tonight. For him. She’ll let it be a bit sentimental. Like the first time. 

After all, they’re married now. He’ll be hers till the last. Forever is such an awful idea. But with him, it might not be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I love maiko! Mai is such an underrated character <3


End file.
